


好想念你

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Poetry, an old review said it could be from rukia to renji, but anything goes, its supposed to be from my oc to uqr, 华文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote a long time ago for my other story I missed you. It sounded fine alone so I didn't move the story from ff.net to here.</p><p>About what a lover will do when she misses her lover.</p><p>我很久以前写的诗(是这个诗吗?), 现在看回好像好好看。</p><p>关于一个爱人想念她另一半时肯做的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	好想念你

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want to translate this to english? I cant write english poems to save my life. Just pm me. 
> 
> If you would like to check out the story thats on hiatus, my name is the same here as on ff.net.

我在你眼前，你没发现，

当你发现时，我爱上了你，

当你爱回我，我已心满意足。

两年后，你离开了我，

我知道你是不想的，可是我受不了，

一把刀，和一滴眼泪，

我还会见到你吗？

我和你一样离开世界后，

我转了好多圈，走了好多路，

看见了好多灵魂，和我们一样的，

有可能找到你吗？

我又在你眼前了，可是这次不像当时，

当时你没发现我，现在一眼看，就发现了，

当时是慢了一步，现在是快了一步，

可是我不介意，有的看见你，

和你在一起，我已心满意足。


End file.
